WARZONE
by Mountain King
Summary: Massive multiple crossover story. Earth has enjoyed a time of peace under the protection of the SGC and the Autobots. The Decepticons are all but defeated and the galaxy is a safer place but deep underground Lex Luthors lust for power has dire concequence
1. Intro summery and teaser

WARZONE  
Intro. Summary and Teaser

Introduction

Well here we are, the final story in the Transformers Generation 1.5 universe. Almost. Wow if no one has read the first few stories (why not?) or missed one the summery should help you catch up. Don't worry, the advantage to this series is how self contained each story is... or was because now everything has hit the fan and the fan has been pulled through a hedge backwards!

In effect this is the combination of about four years of writing and plot threads. I'll try to make it accessible so don't worry if you're not up to speed, you don't have to be.

* * *

Disclaimer  
I own non of the shows or cannon used in this story. Transformers is owned by Hasbro. Stargate SG-1 by Gecko and MGM, Buffy by Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox. Kim Possible by Disney and Smallville (Superman) is owned by DC. (welcome to crossover soup)

* * *

Summery of the story so far:-

The problem with starting a story at the beginning is finding which beginning to start from. After around four million years of inactivity the great ship known as the Ark awoke. It's commander, Optimus Prime, in a desperate effort to destroy the Decepticons that had boarded his ship crashed it into a small remote planet known as Earth. A lot of things changed over the time those aboard spent sleeping. Not least of which a race called the Ancients, against all odds, survived their own trek across the galaxies and settled on the same remote planet.

After a time the Ancients achieved the ultimate goal of their existence, ascending into pure energy. Their descendants, known as Humans, were unfortunately then spread across the galaxy as slaves to those that replaced the Ancients as rulers of the Galaxy. A race of parasites known as the Goa'uld that posed as their gods and used humanity as hosts and play things.

The reviving Ark was soon found by a group of humans known as Stargate command, who's job was to protect the Earth from these other worldly attacks in secret. Soon after meeting the humans and Autobot crew of the Ark created an alliance. Unfortunately their sworn enemies also awoke.

Both sides, giant robots with the ability to mimic other machines of all shapes and sizes, began a secret war. The Autobots, lead by Optimus Prime, fought desperately against Megatron and his band of evil Decepticons. Six years later the two sides were still in a stalemate. Stargate Command was stretched to breaking point protecting Earth and humanity in general were still ignorant of the truth.

Then a third aspect entered the war. While the Autobot / Decepticon war was very much above the human understanding of the world this third aspect was below. The original inhabitants of the planet, known as demons still fought to regain their long lost home. Pushing against this reality from those places they were banished to the Demons would long since have won were it not for a hand full of guardians. The mystical God and creator of the Autobots, Primus, sent perhaps the greatest of these guardians a vision. Leading them and a mystical energy source called the Key to Optimus Prime.

There, combined with the power of the Autobot Matrix of Leadership was a new God born. Known as Optimus Primus the new God struck down Primus's ancient foe Unicron.

Now unified the powers of the mystic plane and those of the Autobots were more than a match for Megaton's Decepticons or the demonic forces that were still out there. In two great battles the unified power defeated both. Stargate command became public knowledge as did their allies.

New allies and friends joined from across whole galaxies, including the last son of Krypton and the Asguard. Saved from extinction thanks to the intervention of the Autobots. The Goa'uld were no match and humanity across the galaxy became free.

Unfortunately in this time of gods and aliens many people forgot that the greatest evil could come from greed. And so did the multibillionaire Lex Luthor hatch a foolish plan to control the fate of the alliance. Using the damaged body of Megaton.

* * *

Lex put his hands in his coat pockets. 'We've waited a long time for today professor and it's taken a lot of money.' It had, measured in the billions even Lex's vast resources weren't inexhaustible. 'If this doesn't work...'

'It will Mr Luthor. I can assure you we have prepared for every eventuality and planned accordingly.' The lead scientist answered.

Lex looked over the gantry and at his ultimate warrior. Once Megatron this was now Zero-One. His once dull grey armour was now a dark purple, the cannon strapped to his arm had been stripped down and rebuilt from the inside. it now looked completely different. Other changes, big and small hid it's origin as a Deception just enough. If anyone asked it was "inspired" by the infamous monster.

Where better to start with the ultimate warrior. More impressive was the technology Luthorcorp had learned from this thing. within the year the fusion particle cannon would be available to mount on Earth warships. The anti-gravity engine would revolutionise transport and the thermal shielding armour could launch a whole new industry. All those systems worked, even if there were problems those trinkets alone would make Luthorcorp the business leader of the millennium.

Still compared to this thing they were trinkets and there was still one problem. how to power Zero-One. Turning around Lex looked at the stock pile of refined Meteorite Rock. Autobot energy was Energon, everyone knew that but no human understood it. It was fortunate that he knew of another energy source no one truly understood. The technicians busily attached the connections and capacitors to Zero-One's throne chair.

'As you know Mr Luthor, we're going to start a low power test and if the unit responds positively we'll continue at that level for while. This may take some time, we don't know how much useable power is within the Meteorite Rocks'

'Yes. Just get on with it. I have a meeting in two hours and I don't want to be late.'

'Of course Mr Luthor.' The professor tapped at his console. 'All technicians, estimated completion time is now. Section heads report.'

'Capacitor one, online and ready.' A little light lit up on the console as the radio crackled. One by one each radio sprung to life and a light blinked on.

'We're ready Mr Luthor. Do you want to throw the switch?' It was a rhetorical question. Lex already had his hand on the leaver.

'I think I will.' Taking a deep breath he threw the breaker switch. At first nothing happened. 'Professor?'

'The charge is building, capacitors are reaching maximum and... there power transfer is...' the scientist trailed off. 'What is, according to this he still has... but that's not possible.'

Lex turned on him 'What do you..'

Something screamed. It wasn't a scream of fear but pain and rebirth. Like someone was crawling back from the depths of hell across broken glass. Lex spun, it was Zero-One. Raging like a caged animal, green lightning danced across him. Showers of sparks and flame exploded over the chair. Like King Kong shattering the chains that held him the scaffolding and supports built around Zero-One bent and buckled and then his eyes opened.

Great red plates of glass twisted in madness looked right at Lex and the scream changed, no longer born of pain it began to break up. Like he was laughing. It took Lex a moment to realise the Robot could see him, really see him like there was something still alive deep inside.

No there was... Megatron was still alive! 'He's still ALIVE?!' Lex grabbed the professor. 'You didn't tell me he was still alive!'

'I didn't... I...' he stammered.

The Decepticons laugh became booming, 'Human's how predictability arrogant! To think you could control ME?'

Lex had one hope, the programming he had installed. 'Zero-One stand down!' he shouted.

'Urm... No.' The Decepticon said, green lightning still dancing across him he laughed. 'You didn't honestly think that would work did you?'

'Megatron! Stand down! Lex shouted again over the sound of twisting metal and electrical discharges.

The Decepticon stood up instead. Chuckling all the way. 'Wrong name again Lex.' Stepping back the billionaire felt the railing press against his back. At his feet the professor was cowering. 'I am no longer Megaton. I. Am. Galvatron!'

As he crowed to the heavens, as if to spite them, Lex watched his eyes twisted into something beyond madness the bright red eyes changed, like spreading cracks green forks pulsed into the red. 'And I am more powerful than EVER!' Galvatron shouted as the green lightning died, plunging the hanger into darkness.

Leaving two Meteorite Rock green eyes pulsing in the dark and an echoing chuckle.

End teaser


	2. Chapter 1

WARZONE  
Chapter 1

Authors note

There are two widely know schools of thought in structuring a story. The first and most used one is what I call the slow boil. you start slowly introducing the characters and world before building to a grand final. Think Blues Brothers, its all one big set up for a massive show piece at the end. The other one is start big and keep going, don't slow down and only stop when everything is dead, a smoking crater or has been pushed to the limit. best example is Die Hard.

Guess which this is

* * *

Preceptor looked over the readings again. He was right, it was the only answer that it could possibly be. How did the fictional human put it; once you've eliminated the impossible whatever is left, no matter how improbable, must be the answer. The door to his lab opened

'Preceptor, what have you got for me?' Ultra Magnus asked as he came in. The tall commander of Autobot city was a busy man, even these days, but this was of vital importance and that was why he had called him down.

'I've been researching the effects of the Kryptonite meteor rocks and I've come to a discovery. The radiation field it produces negates electromagnetic waves.'

Ultra Magnus looked at the scientist for a moment. It was possible that he didn't understand the importance of such a revelation 'Sorry what does that mean?'

Preceptor agreed it was a difficult concept, even more so for him as it's repercussions broke every law he knew the universe to work on. 'Perhaps a repeat of my experiment will explain better. Please observe.' The scientist went to his console and activated the containment room. Behind twelve feet of transparent shielding a lead room lined with sensor equipment lit up. 'I am introducing raw Kryptonite into the room.' A key switch brought an insulated control armature down from a sealed section of the ceiling.

Ultra Magnus stepped up and looked through the viewing plate 'So that's the dangerous material from space?'

'Please, not so close!.' Preceptor pulled the Commander back. 'There's still the possibility the effects can penetrate the containment room.' Ultra Magnus did as he was asked

'It's that bad?'

'Worse. Observe the reaction as I introduce equal amounts of Energon.' Preceptor activated the trolly with a couple of Energon slivers on it. As they approached the green meteorite began to glow. So did the purple Energon slivers. The two objects began flickering, reacting against each other before a subdued flash of white light seemed to be sucked back into the room. A moment or two later the lights in the containment room came back on.

Both Kryptonite and Energon was gone, leaving little, transparent, crystals in the rock and two empty energon containers. 'What the Pit just happened?' Ultra Magnus barked out loud.

'That was exactly what it appeared to be. While Energon can be described as elemental energy this substance contains a previously unknown element I have named Kryptonium. In effect elemental entropy.'

'You're telling me this stuff... negates energy itself? What about solar...'

'All energy forms can be synthesised into Energon. Kryptonium effects all energy sources, fortunately the degree of it's effects can vary. Only with refined Energon is the result so spontaneous.'

'Fortunate for humanity, not ourselves! If the Decepticons go hold of this they could turn it into a weapon.' Ultra Magnus said with a note of panic.

'No, it is fortunate that the energy drain is slow. If it wasn't the town infected with this element would no doubt be a wasteland by now, that is a best case scenario. There is other evidence that points to an even greater danger. The effect on organic based energy.'

'Preceptor, you have just told me there is something that can increase entropy in the universe and suck the very Energon from us. How can anything be worse?' Ultra Magnus asked. He was a good commander and a very good warrior. Just not a man of science. The effects of Kryptonium on it cannot be predicted. However there has been recorded events of its results.'

Preceptor activated the recordings he had. Showing people utilising practically amazing powers. Many not only defying but out right braking the laws of physics. 'As we know, with enough Energon practically anything is possible. Physics, and many of the basic laws that keep this universe operating, rely on balance. As the humans are known to describe it, a Yin and a Yang. It is my belief that Kryptonium and Energon are two balancing forces in the universe. As such capable of producing exactly the same effects.

'A massive, overloading, charge of Kryptonium and an organic body reacts exactly like an Autobot running on high-grade Energon.'

'Or like Kent.' Magnus guessed

Preceptor nodded. 'Kent's people absorb solar energy at a fantastic rate and store it. He expels that energy in a various forms. Kryptonium harms him by destroying that energy.'

'So what do we do about this stuff?'

Preceptor ran it thought his processor. 'Humans are not as effected as ourselves and Kryptonians. Those people that collected the meteors also wore radioactive shielding, they should be safe. We will have to ensure that the Kryptonium is stored in lead or similar dense materials and underground.'

'I'll inform President O'Neill. Who did they get to clean the area up?'

'A human company based in the area. Luthorcorp.'

* * *

Lois took a step back. 'Okay what the hell just happened Smallville?' she pushed Clark away and cast a quick look around the barn attic room the Kansas boy practically lived in. Nope not some parallel universe, still this one.

'Shouldn't I be the one asking that? You kissed me remember?' the tall boy said

'Like hell, you kissed me.' Lois actually had no idea how they got into that situation. So when in doubt blame someone else.

Clark paced back to the steps 'No, no, no. You came up here to annoy me into feeling better about Lana and Lex. It didn't work, we argued and then you kissed me.'

'You're memory's that bad? You kissed me. Why would I kiss you?'

I don't know you're...' Clark trailed off and slowly turned to stare at the wall.

'I'm what? Come on, we're just getting started here. I'm good for another ten rounds.' Clark didn't answer, he just looked at the wall.

Lois waited for a moment 'Earth to Clark? you never actually finished that sentence' Clark spun and jumped at her, his dive would have thrown her out the window. Sure there was no love lost between them but he wouldn't try to kill her. 'whoa!' Lois shouted as instead of going down they went up. Way up.

As they flew up something tore the farm apart. It was like a giant tornado pulled the place apart in one long, painfully slow, instant. Down, far below the two of them Lois saw fencing and farm equipment roll and tumble in the tidal wave of dirt and wreckage.

'Mom!' Clark shouted and then Lois saw her. There was nothing anyone could do. Mrs Kent was going one way, the combine harvester the other. Both collided, Martha Kent's arms waving and harvester blades spinning.

Lois was glad she couldn't hear it happening or The woman's screams over the roaring sound the shockwave made. Something she could hear was Clark's anguished cry.

Looking away she saw what caused it, it wasn't just the farm that was gone.

* * *

Earlier, in the skies approaching Smallville a Luthorcorp helicopter almost screamed over cornfields that were happily unaware of what was about to happen. Inside Lionel Luthor would be the first to admit, these days, that he wasn't a nice person. He knew his ambition was a darkness, a darkness he had lost the battle with so many years ago.

Now Lex was losing the same war. It had taken the possessive force of Jor-El and it's over riding control to help brake that strangle hold. That experience, that knowledge, it made Lionel the perfect person to know what his son as facing.

Only this time around Lex wasn't content with one of the worlds biggest companies. He wanted it all. Two hours ago Lionel had finally picked his way through the corporate mess his son had set up to hide the entire research budget and then some. Failed multi million dollar experiments that only ever existed on paper to over funding small charity projects. Lex had used every trick in the book and then some to cover his tracks.

There were dead ends with dead bodies at the end of them scattered across the world. Most of them set up just to keep him busy. At last he found the centre of the web. The long since decommissioned level three. Lex's fine taste for irony must have been inherited. It had taken all of Lionel's strength not to be proud of his son.

To do so would be step back into darkness. A battle of ego and id that ego could never win. 'Can't you go any faster?'

'Sorry Mr Luthor, we're at top speed.' The pilot said back. A quick look over his shoulder Lionel saw the needle on what he guessed was a speedometer buried in the far en of the dial

Lionel shook his head and looked out the window. Something man shaped smashed out of the fertiliser plant. Only it was much bigger.

The transformer changed shape into something else. 'Oh no, Lex what have you done?'

'Mr Luthor?' the pilot asked. The something was now pointing at the town, a great magenta energy beam lanced out. Striking the town dead centre.

Lionel had seen weapons testing. He'd watched the recordings of nuclear bomb tests as they tore towns and villages apart. He'd seen photos of Hiroshima and Nagasaki after the famous blasts. Even in his darkest hours he would never have sanctioned something like that.

And it was exactly that which happened to the town of Smallville Kansas when the energy beam hit. The explosion rolled towards them like a tsunami wave.

The pilot jerked the controls, 'Jesus Christ! he cried. The helicopter spun. Lionel was thrown to the side of the chopper. Out of the side window, his face mashed against it, Lionel Luthor saw the tidal wave of dirt and wreckage cover the window and then the helicopter...

* * *

A few moments before Lana Lang, now Luthor, was neck deep in trouble. Not a huge surprise, she was always in trouble at one time or another. Only this time it wasn't meteor freaks or super stalkers. It was worse. She had to find her way out of Lex's grasp somehow.

This was one problem Clark couldn't save her from. God, how useless was she? Stumbling from murder plot to kidnapping and back again always looking for the farm boy to save her. That had been the last five years of her life, disaster to disaster like some raft trapped in a storm.

She had to get out, not just of Lex's clutches but all of it, Smallville, Kansas even Clark. Last time she tried she'd been pulled back. Not again, never again. But how could she leave now? As a Luthor she had access to almost unlimited funds and almost no private life to speak of. Worst of all she knew Lex. He wouldn't just let her go. He'd fight, dirtily. He'd track her down wherever she went. Even if only for revenge.

Lana walked up to the big window behind Lex's desk. Out there was the world, a world she would lose herself in if she could. She couldn't ask anyone for help, not even Chloe. The resourceful reporter could track her down anywhere with the slightest clue and if she could Lex would be two steps either behind or ahead of her.

Lana knew the only way out was to close one chapter and start another. She might even have to die, or at least fake her own death. As she thought of that idea and realised it wasn't the best but the only way out Lana Luthor saw an incredibly bright green flash. It was so bright that she saw spots, blinking them from her eyes she was met face to face with a wall of debris and exploding glass.

Shattered, bleeding and broken Lana came to and saw the rubble and glass burying her alive. Trapped and cut badly she could feel the broken ribs in her chest moving on their own. The shooting pains from the imbedded glass jutting into her keeping her awake as the blood loss made her eyelids heavy.

Her last thought was of how, only moments after deciding to fake death, fate had taken her life.

* * *

Before that Lex looked up at the monster he had created. 'What's the matter human, second thoughts?' Galvatron gloated.

Lex shook himself into action, 'The back up system?' He asked the lead scientist. It meant detonating billions of dollars but if Luthorcorp was connected to this...

'We haven't installed it yet.' The professor panicked. he was scrambling fro the door

With one swipe the titan crushed the door. 'Not just yet flesh insect. So the unflinching Mr Luthor isn't that confident after all. A back up system, probably some crude explosive device or network to tear me apart. How predictable, but my systems would have detected anything like that.'

The Decepticon chuckled. 'I know everything you installed or rebuilt within me. With your help I am now the ultimate Decepticon. I am Galvatron.'

Lex could only watch as the experiment marched up and down. 'What have we here.' it stopped in front of the other unit. 'Another new Decepticon and a flyer too. Named Cyclonus if I'm not mistaken.' It laughed again. 'What are the chances. History does indeed repeat itself.'

'It doesn't function, we haven't finished it yet.'

'Then finish him. Your best and brightest do not impress me Luthor.'

Lex winced. 'Why would they finish it. That's still more than three million from being functional again.'

'You underestimated me, and you're making the same mistake again. Although I think you might need more of an incentive. If you don't repair my lieutenant I will level the town. Believe me I have practice in this sort of thing.'

Lex looked up and up at the giant robot. 'No, you won't do that. We built you, we know what you're capable of. I had you built powerful but you're no match for the Autobots on Earth.'

'You have no idea who I am, or what I can do. I think an abject lesson. For you and the Autobots.' Galvatron rose, Lex guessed he was kicking in his anti-gravity drive. The flying robot barged his way out of the roof and high above. Transforming into his space cannon mode Galvatron pointed himself at Smallville.

'No, don't do it!' Lex shouted up through the hole. 'Can he do it?'

The head scientist looked back. I don't know, with enough power at anyone time, against the right target, his Fusion Cannon can be as devastating as an atomic bomb. We were going to install limiters but...'

The Decepticon fired.

* * *

Lois couldn't believe she was flying. It was the only answer to how they hadn't hit the ground yet. She and Clark, Clark of all people, were floating down to the ground. She wanted to ask how he was doing it, how long he could.

It wasn't important.

In front of her eyes Smallville had been blown apart. Like someone had dropped a H-Bomb on on the place. Sometimes she might have disliked the little town but that was more than overkill. As the two of them touched down gently in what was once a field. Now it looked more like a demolished building site.

Bit's of masonry still fell down around them. 'Clark... I'm, I am sorry.' The guy had been through so much. His father's heart attack, the girl of his dreams abandoning him. Now his home gone, his mother dead in a horrible way and everything he knew gone in the same instant.

Lois expected the look on his face to be despair, anguish. After all Clark Kent without angst wasn't some thing you saw very often. Not the look he had.

Lois had seen her father mad, chewing metal and spitting bullets mad, before. It was something she never thought could be eclipsed. Clark wasn't just angry, or upset. He was practically psychotic with rage. 'What could do this?' She asked no on in particular.

'That, there.' Clark pointed a speck that was coming closer and closer.

'A transformer, what's it doing here?' She asked before wincing. 'Oh okay, that's obvious. It's a Decepticon isn't it?' the purple transformer flew away, heading for Metropolis

Clark growled back at her . 'No it's scrap.' and took off. Really took off, two fists forward after the Decepticon. Jaw on the floor Lois was stunned. She'd know him for something like two years and then he pulls this out of his hat, This was something they'd have to talk about.

Still looking up in awe at the shrinking dot that was Clark Lois totally missed the Smallville high sign falling amongst the debris and landing inches from her. Knocked off her feet it was one shock too much and the military brat did something that up until now she had no experience in.

Lois fainted.

End chapter 1

Authors note  
There was a formating problem earlier I've had to fix, sorry about that.


	3. Chapter 2

WARZONE  
Chapter 2

Clark had never called on this much power before. He wasn't jumping or floating, he had thrown everything he had into flying. Whatever fears, concerns or worries he would have had were gone. Just like Smallville.

The only thing he had left was revenge.

Almost everything he had ever loved, ever knew was in that town. Now that was taken from him in one fell swoop. All he wanted to do right now was hurt something. the monster responsible seemed like the best choice.

Every time Clark blinked he saw his mother, he saw the mushroom cloud that was once his home town. He could still hear the screams of thousands of people, Crying for their mothers, fathers, anyone to save them in the brief moments between realisation and their death.

Just up ahead there he was, the purple monster that had killed so many and not even stopped, he was heading towards Metropolis. 'Not again.' Clark growled, pushing himself even faster.

* * *

Chloe Sullivan was busy proof reading another obituary page in the basement of the Daily Planet building. She didn't quite believe that it was a step up from editor, even if it was editor of a small high school newspaper. The stories she'd written over the years, what she'd seen and proven. Even in this world of space monsters and transforming cars would never be believed.

Still she was in the Daily Planet building and working her way up, face it she couldn't get any lower.

The doors burst open and the Daly Planet editor threw herself through them. 'Sullivan!' the elder woman shouted.

Chloe jumped, 'Yes?' she asked and bit her lip at the sarcastic comment about where else would she be.

'You from Smallville.' It wasn't a question. 'It's not there anymore, I want you on the roof. Now.'

Chloe blinked before stepping around her desk, somewhere a phone started to ring. 'What do you mean not there anymore?'

'Ask questions on the way or you're fired.' The editor barked, Chloe didn't have to be told twice and followed. Behind her the phone on her desk was picked up by Jimmy.

'Chloe?' Her boyfriend called after her. 'It's some old sounding guy called Jack. I'll tell him your busy.'

Sometimes a reporter had to follow her editor's lead, other times she had her own initiative. This was one of those times; spinning on her heel Chloe dived for the phone, ripping it from Jimmy's hand. 'Jack? What's going on?'

'I was hoping you could tell me. Kent's not answering.' The former General on the other end said. 'Not that I'm expecting him to. The whole damn town's been nuked off the map. I want you to...'

Whatever he wanted her to do he didn't get a chance to tell her. Chloe's editor ripped the phone from her hand and barked down the line. 'Listen, you're about to cost Sullivan her job. Just who are you?'

Chloe winced as all the colour ran from her editor's face. 'Mr President?' She whispered. 'No sir, its just... I had no idea... But what...? No sir you don't...' mutely she handed the phone back to Chloe

'Sorry Jack.'

The President of the United States paused for a moment. 'Not a problem Sullivan. As soon as you know something.'

'I'll tell you Jack.'

'You better and soon.' he paused for a moment. 'And if your editor give you any grief I'll deal with her.' Before Chloe had a chance to answer he hung up. With a shrug she put her phone down and looked at the shocked faces of the newsroom.

'What?'

It was Jimmy who blurted out 'You've got the President calling you in person?'

'It's a long story.' They weren't going to accept that and she wasn't going to tell them the whole truth so Chloe decided to give them the cliff notes. 'I got involved in something while trying to get a story. I got hit with a privacy and secret service agreement thing so I can't write it up. Jack thought I might be helpful so he said he'd keep in touch.'

'You call him Jack?' Jimmy still gaped.

That's when her editor shook herself back into action. 'President O'Neill insists his friends call him Jack. We have a lot to talk about but first we've got to get this story.' As she finished the lights above them flickered and dimmed.

'I think the story's just come to us.'

Galvatron could feel raw power flowing through his circuits. He'd never felt such energon, it saturated every system to the brink of overload. He was an agent of destruction and there was nothing that could stand in his way.

The city before him would hear his demands and pass them around the world. They would fight at first, send the Autobots against him. He hoped they would, they would fall before him like protoforms. He was more powerful than he ever was as Megatron.

Stopping above the city Galvatron spoke down to the flesh creatures. 'People of Earth...' he began, only to be hit in the back by something that felt like a high speed kinetic missile. Tumbling in the air for am moment Galvatron re-orientated his flight systems and spun. 'Who dares?'

Ludicrously a flesh insect hovered there. 'You destroyed my home Decepticon. Now I'll destroy you!' Lunging forward the flying human rammed, shoulder first, into Glavatron's abdomen. It was a good blow, doubling him up.

It was only shock that delayed Galvatron's reactions. As the germ bounced off he lunged, catching his leg between forefinger and thumb. 'My turn.' Galvatron grunted and threw the annoyance into a building with a globe on top.

Megatron got where he was by ignoring the humans, unless they served his purpose. That got him scrapped. Galvatron wasn't going to make the same mistake. He waited and was not disappointed when the annoyance not only survived but came back fighting.

Picking up the golden globe from on top of the building the stranger screamed 'You destroyed everything.' And threw it at him.

Brushing the projectile aside Galvatron gloated 'Of course.' he said bringing his cannon around. 'For everything is mine to destroy.'

The purple green blast engulfed the flying man and a portion of the building behind him. The beam scared the sky as it flew off into the clouds leaving nothing behind.

* * *

Clark felt the pain of kryptonite. Covering his eyes he was picked up like a leaf in a storm and carried away. Blinding heat gave way to freezing cold as the energy beam dissipated around him.

He was in space, it hurt to move. Clark couldn't breath and not for the first time he felt death creeping up on him. All he had to do was give in. Let the frost slowly cover him and drift forever in space. Lost like the home of his people.

It was so tempting, he couldn't defeat the monster. It had brushed him away like kindling and was powered by the very thing that was his weakness. There was nothing left to fight for. Mom, home, his friends. Only Chloe and Lois were left now and he had failed them as he failed to stop the monster.

In the end revenge really was a hollow thing.

The brittle frost had crept up his arms and was beginning to cover his face. All Clark had to do was move, flex one muscle and it would be gone. Death would have to wait for another day. But that one muscle was a lifetime away and the Grim Reaper's scythe was so close now.

If not revenge what did Clark have to live for. Opening his eyes the last Kryptonian took one last look at his adoptive home. A world of people, a crown jewel of life lost in the black heavens, spinning lazily around a small yellow star. It was a good world, and worth sacrificing his life for.

But he wasn't sacrificing his life. He was throwing it away, letting it slip between his fingers like sand through an hourglass. In a heartbeat Clark swore he wouldn't just throw his life away. If he was going to die let it be screaming, fighting against injustice. His town might be gone but the world remained.

Calling the last of his strength to him Clark pushed himself back to the blue pearl in front of him. A force of will pushing death back the last Kryptonian aimed right back the way he came.

Fists burning with re-entry Clark was like an arrow from the heavens. Aimed right at the Decepticon. He caught him in the jaw, sending the two of them, out of control, into the ground. The Deception demolishing Luthor Tower and Clark into the basement of Daly Planet building.

Throwing masonry off himself Clark felt something give in his wrist. Common sense told him he must have broken it when he caught Galvatron, the Kryptonite really was weakening him.

It wasn't the only injury. He was bleeding from about a dozen other places, including a nasty cut above his left eye and more than a few on his back. Looking around he saw Chloe and Jimmy were pulling a desk off his legs. 'Kent?' the young man asked, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. 'What the hell is going on?'

'That won't slow him down for long .' Clark winced as he nursed his hand. 'I've got to lead him away.'

'What's up with you're arm?' Chloe asked.

'I bust something in my hand, it's nothing.' Clark explained standing up. 'I've got to go.'

Chloe jumped in front of him. 'Hang on, how do you of all people get hurt like that?'

'Kryptonite power source. I have to lead him away.'

His small friend looked at him slack-jawed. 'What you have to do is hide. The guy runs on Kryptonite and you've got a broken arm! He'll kill you.'

'Doesn't matter. He levelled Smallville Chloe, I was able to save Lois. That's it.'

His best friend gasped at him; 'God Clark I'm sorry.'

Putting his good hand on her shoulder he tried to keep a poker face but her unshed tears set him off 'Don't be. I won't let it happen here. That means I've got to lead him away.' Stepping back into the daylight Clark felt the sun's rays rejuvenate him.

It had taken a while and a bit of research with the Autobot Preceptor but together they learnt that with enough sunlight there wasn't anything Clark couldn't do. Even at night the energy he stored during the day was more than enough to let him keep his abilities. With the new energy all the cuts and broken bones knitted together, painfully. Clark didn't have enough time to enjoy the experience and took off.

Turning to the ruined tower Clark looked down and saw iron girders rumble and shake as the Decepticon stood up. 'Come on, I've not finished with you yet.'

The alien robot roared as he too flew up. 'You'll pay for that!' His scream was so full of rage it was almost insane, then he transformed. No longer a robot he was now a floating weapons platform of one massive gun. A massive weapon that flew up, higher than Clark. 'As shooting you into deep space didn't work this time I'm going to bury you.'

Clark knew exactly what he meant but it wasn't any good. The robot fired before he had a chance to dodge.

Just like before the Kryptonite infused energy clawed at him. Clark could feel the rock surrounding him but he didn't know where or how deep he was going. The last thing he felt was the pain subsiding and the rough feeling of coarse rock on his back.

* * *

Chloe helplessly watched the purple green energy pluck Clark out of the sky. Before today she never even guessed Clark could fly. Sure Kryptonians could but not Clark, for all his hero moments he was still the farm boy she met all those years ago. Losing his home, his mother had changed him. She could see that, she just didn't know if it was for the better.

'So was that what the President asked you to hide. Men that fly?' The editor asked.

'Sort of.' Chloe answered as the Decepticon transformed back into robot mode. She was too worried about her friend to care about her job. Not telling her editor something like this pretty much equalled fired.

The Decepticon laughed into the sky and brought his great orange cannon down and swung it around. Firing.

But instead of the roar of destruction it was somehow hollow. The destructive force seemed to dribble from the barrel and evaporate. 'What?' it growled loud enough to be heard

Hope sprung in Chloe, he had used up all his power defeating Clark. There wasn't enough left to fight with. The Decepticon must have had the same idea, with a massive cry of chagrin he flew away.

'That could have gone worse.' Chloe said in relief before grabbing her coat. 'I've got to go and find him and call someone to pick up my cousin.' The whole city would be looking for Clark, she needed to find him first

Her editor stopped Chloe; 'Every news team in the country is going to be looking for your friend. If he's smart he'll lay low, if he's hurt someone will get help. The best thing for you to do is your job, while you've still got one. I want your write up on my desk within an hour.'

Chloe had to admit she was right, but she had to bargain. 'Hour and a half and you'll have a front page story of the year. I promise.'

'Why the extra half hour?' Jimmy asked

'To get a quote from Jack... I mean the President.' Chloe turned to her editor and bet on one thing. Jack O'Neill's hatred of the press and the fact he'd give her the time of day.

'You've got it Sullivan.' her editor nodded and Chloe lunged for the phone.

* * *

Ultra Magus was watching the news. This new Decepticon was one of the most powerful he'd ever seen. Coming out of nowhere he levelled whole towns with one shot and then vanished.

'Telatran two, confirm last report.' Metroplex city's central computer flashed for a moment.

'Report confirmed. No Decepticon energy signatures recorded in the area.' Ultra Magnus winced. Decepticon energy signatures weren't the easiest things to trace, any number of things could interfere or disrupt them. Not to mention deliberately scaling down output, minimising the profile.

Problem was with a Decepticon that powerful he should have set of every early warning detector in the city. Instead there was nothing. No trace in the records anywhere of where he came from or where he went.

His cursing was cut short as Springer ran into his office, there were, after all, some advantages to being city commander. 'Ultra Magnus, President O'Neill's got some information. He thinks the Decepticon was powered by kryptonite.'

His recent talk with his chief scientist practically replayed before his eyes 'Get Preceptor up here, right now.'

Springer nodded and ran for the door.

End Chapter 2


End file.
